The two dirty ex mistresses
by elisaday16
Summary: When two dirty ex mistresses come together ...MerMark story
1. Chapter 1

The two dirty ex mistresses

When she woke up she was surrounded with complete darkness. Her left hand groped its way towards the lamp that was supposed to be on her nightstand but instead of feeling the switch or the lampshade her hand's way was blocked by something hairy and soft. She withdrew her hand quickly but after a few seconds of hesitation she carefully reached over to her left again and touched the ... thing that had apparently replaced her nightstand. Yes, it was definitely hair. Soft, disheveled and kind of curly short hair. She didn't need to go through her mental list of female friends to know that this wasn't Izzie or Cristina. She bit her lip worriedly and slid her hand a little bit further down. As intended her hand came into contact with the stranger's face and although she had known it since the moment she felt the stranger's hair, she gasped quietly and her hand shot back as if it had been burnt. This was not Derek. His hair was longer and his face was in an awfully lot of ways different from the one next to her. This. Was. Not. Derek. She bit her lip again. Who was it then?

This time she hesitated a while longer before touching the unfamiliar face again. A little beard just above and below his mouth. Her hand moved upwards. A straight nose, very not Derek. Upwards.

''Ouch!'' She pulled her hand away in surprise. She felt him sit up next to her.

''You just poked me in the eye! How did I deserve that?''

She groaned and let herself fall back onto the bed. She knew that voice. What she didn't know was why the hell he was doing in bed with her. She groaned again. Scratch that, she _did_ know what he was doing in bed with her. She felt his weight lift off the bed and barely a few seconds later the room was filled with light. She blinked at the sudden light but then her eyes widened. This wasn't her room also. This was a freakin' hotelroom! He sat down on the bed again and gave her his best grin. She stared at him for a moment and then grabbed a pillow next to her and threw it at him. He dodged it easily but looked at her with feigned hurt.

''Well, ... I think the night was great, too.'' She glared at him and sighed heavily.

''What am I doing here, Dr. Sloan?'', she asked him, receiving a hearty laugh from him.

''A few hours ago it was Mark, you know. And I think you know pretty well what you're doing in my bed in my hotelroom, Meredith.'' Meredith grimaced and slowly lifted the heavy covers upon her body. She gasped when she saw herself naked and let the covers drop back onto her form.

''Oh come on, don't act like it's a surprise to you! We have chemistry, it was meant to happen someday ... or some night.'' She gave Mark her best dirty look and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, her body wrapped in the thick covers.

''So, _Mark_, mind if I use your shower?'', she asked, stressing his name.

''Mind if I join you?'', he asked back and wiggled his eyebrows seductively. Meredith ignored his question and slammed the bathroomdoor shut behind her.

Mark grinned and leant his head against the back of the bed.

''What a woman, what a woman ...''

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**What do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two dirty ex mistresses

2

''Stop grinning like a teenage boy!'' She stopped walking towards the hospital and glared at him.

''What?! I'm just incredibly happy.'' His grin widened and Meredith rolled her eyes.

''And what is it that makes Dr. Mark Sloan so incredibly happy today?''

He snaked an arm around her waist. ''You're coming to work with me today. Together. That's the first step, you know, coming to work together.'' She raised one eyebrow at him.

''I thought the first step was making the girl drunk, taking her to your hotelroom and having sex with her?'' A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

''Nah, that was the pre-step.'' A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. ''And if you remembered you would know that we pre-stepped a lot last night ...'' She slapped his arm away in a playful manner and continued walking towards the hospital again, not being able to help the huge smile on her face.

''You can't escape me forever, you know! Dirty ex mistresses share an invisible bond!'', he called after her and she shook her head in amusement. When she entered the hospital, Derek came walking towards her with an angry expression on his face. He stopped in front of her and began whispering angrily.

''Where the hell were you last night? I waited in your room for at least two hours! We were supposed to meet there after ending our shifts! Cristina said you were at Joe's after work and you were still there when she left! I called you 14 times! 14 damn times! And the 14th time I called you finally answered your freakin' cell phone ... and I heard a voice in the back and you were definitely drunk! Mer, who was that? Where were you?''

Derek's hissing and whispering was cut off when Mark walked in, whistling happily, and put his arm around Meredith. Meredith stared open-mouthed. Derek stared open-mouthed ... until Mark quickly kissed Meredith on the lips and Derek threw himself at his ex best friend.

''You bastard!'' He punched him squarely in the nose and was about to throw his fist again when he felt himself being pulled off Mark. Chief Webber glared at him.

''You two. My office. Now.'' Meredith made an attempt to sneak into a nearby patient room. ''You too, Dr. Grey.''

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA -5 minutes later in Chief Webber's office- GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The chief glared at the three people standing in front of him. Derek was still shooting Mark dirty looks. Mark was still trying to get Meredith to look at him. And Meredith's gaze was still glued to her shoes.

''What the hell was that about?!'', Richard yelled and sank into his office chair. ''Here I have my Head of Neuro punching my Head of Plastics and I bet Dr. Grey has something do with it ... again! Didn't we have this before?''

It was quiet for a few minutes until Derek finally spoke up. ''That bastard kissed Meredith! In front of me!''

Webber gave him a mad look. ''So you punched him, Shepherd?'' The adressed man nodded enthusiastically. ''I thought Dr. Grey and you were a couple ... ?'' Another nod from Derek. Webber looked at Mark, his eyebrows furrowed. ''Sloan, why are you kissing Dr. Grey?''

Mark shrugged stubbornly and turned his head towards Meredith. ''Mer, why am I kissing you?''

Derek threw himself at Mark again but in a second Webber was there to seperate them again.

''That's enough! Go work out your problems right now! I'm leaving you in here and you won't get out until you solved your issues! I'll have the other doctors covering you.''

He moved to leave the office. ''And I swear if you don't work this out, I'll fire all three of you!'' The office door slammed shut behind him.

Mark was the first to speak again and smirked evily at Derek. ''You wouldn't believe what I do with her when you're not around ...''


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own my toothbrush. If _Grey's Anatomy_ was my toothbrush I would own it. :)**

**Thanks for your reviews so far! I admit it isn't very subtle and I'd say the story takes place ... uhm ... the day after Lexie Grey offered Derek a drink at the bar but it's a little different. Just for you to know, Derek and Meredith are having a little relationship crisis in this fanfic ... **

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

The two dirty ex mistresses

3

Meredith sat on the Chief's office desk, her legs dangling over the edge, her gaze following the two other men's movements with a slight frown. Suddenly Derek punched the wall in anger and Meredith flinched. Mark shot her an apologetic look and turned his attention back to his yelling ex best friend.

''Are you kidding me?! You slept with my girlfriend?!'' Mark didn't even seem to feel guilty at all.

''How more lives do you want to ruin, Mark? She's the love of my freakin' life damn it!'' Derek's already red face reddened even more when he heard Mark give a snort. ''What the hell are you snorting about, asshole?'' Mark chuckled a little before answering.

''It's just, you said the exact same thing to me after I ... well, slept with Addison. Just you said 'wife' instead of 'girlfriend'. Funny thing ...''

''NOT FUNNY THING! I'm serious! How low can you sink, Mark? Forcing your former best friend's girlfriend to have sex with you ... disgusting ...'' Mark looked at him, dumbfounded before raising his hands in protest.

''Wait, wait, ... wait. Forcing?!'' Derek laughed humorlessly. ''Of course 'forcing'. There's no way she would be your sex-slave willingly!'' Mark opened his mouth several times but no words came out. After a few tries he finally found his voice again.''Seriously?!'' He sounded both insulted and shocked. ''You think I would _force _Meredith to sleep with me?!''

This time it was Derek's turn to snort. ''Mark, I've known you long enough to know that you would do about anything for sex. Especially if there's the possibilty to hurt me at the same time!'' Mark was still staring at him. ''Fine. Let's just ask Meredith!'', Derek said and his gaze shifted to the tiny woman sitting on the desk. ''Meredith?''

Mark closed his eyes, waiting for the words that would come. _I don't remember. But I love you, I swear I wouldn't do it willingly! _

But to his surprise he heard Meredith jump off the desk and walk next to him, grabbing his hand with hers. His eyes shot open.

''Mark didn't force me to do anything! I had fun, he had fun, there was no forcing whatsoever.'' The bitchy tone in her voice made Mark flash a grin at her.

Derek's head was full of ideas how to kill Mark. A deadly dose of some fine little pills, Derek in a car and Mark in front of it ... It didn't surprise him that Mark tried to seduce Meredith but it did surprise him that Meredith let herself be seduced ever so gladly.

''Why did you do that to me, Mer?'' The hurt was evident in his quiet voice. Her eyes narrowed in anger. ''I saw you at the bar, Derek. I saw you at the bar with my half-sister! I saw her buy you a drink and I freakin' saw you enter the bathroom with her! And guess what, I ALSO HEARD THOSE DAMN SEX NOISES!'' Meredith was breathing heavily by now, her eyes shooting daggers. Derek stumbled back until his back hit the wall behind him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. ''Mer ...''

''NO! Just ... NO ... shut the hell up!'' Mark looked at her with concern before pulling her into a tight hug. She dug her nails into his neck and sobbed into his shirt. Finally Mark couldn't hold it any longer. ''Mer, did you just sleep with me to revenge yourself?''


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Since yesterday I own a grey pair of jeans. If Grey's Anatomy was my grey pair of jeans I would own it. But ... it's not.**

**Erm, ... I'm saying sorry now for this chapter ... don't kill me. It'll get better, I promise.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**The two dirty ex mistresses**

**4**

Her sniffling came to an abrupt halt and her hands tightened their grip on his shirt unconsciously. She lifted her head slowly and looked at him with teary eyes. An immense wave of guilt washed over her as she watched his eyes plead with her to say 'no'. She wished with all her heart she could shake her head and tell him that she slept with him without any thought of revenge. She wished she could be able to do that without feeling only the slightest bit of guilty. But that was _it_ about Meredith Grey -her wishes almost never came true.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mark ...'', her quiet whisper penetrated into the silence. ''I'm just so sorry.''

For a split second Meredith thought she saw a flicker of sadness and disappointment in his eyes but then again, maybe it was just her imagination playing a cruel joke on her.

Mark felt as if his world just broke down in the moment those hurtful words passed her soft lips. It was like a slap on his face, like a bullet in his chest, like a disease even the best doctors wouldn't be able to heal. He was disappointed, disappointed of what Meredith did. Hadn't she felt anything during their night together? No, probably not. It shouldn't be surprsing him as he had done the same to at least a hundred women but this, this was scary. Because it was the first time _he_ actually felt something.

He brought her clinging hands gently away from his shirt and she let them drop to her sides in silent defeat. Meredith's eyes searched his face frantically for any sort of emotion but it didn't show only the tiniest. He looked ... cold.

Meredith swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She didn't want him to look so cold because of her; his face was always so full of emotion and his smile was ... _his smile_. Now it was her fault that this was gone. She watched in horror as he slowly turned and made his way to the chair farest from her and Derek, and sank into it.

''I guess I deserved that'', Mark muttered sarcastically and loud enough for the two other people in the room.

Meredith chose not to respond to that and instead of, sat down on the office desk again, deciding not to dangle her legs this time. That was something for happier moments.

To her annoyance, Derek did choose to respond to Mark's statement.

''Don't flatter yourself, Mark, you deserve by far worse.''

Mark shrugged his shoulders defenselessly. ''I probably do.''


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Not mine. Sniff.**

**A huge thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you guys didn't kill me. Yet. Just wanted to say that I'm all ears if you want to share your ideas/suggestions for this story.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**The two dirty ex mistresses**

**5**

Silence reigned over the Chief's office. It was an unusual silence, actually the silence itselelf was quite unusual. Some would say that silence is a calming thing. Nice and quiet. But this silence was nowhere near calming, nice or quiet. To be exact, this silence was as far away from those three wonderful adjectives as it can be. More fitting words to describe this unusual silence would probably be scary, sort of aggressive and maybe even sad. For example.

This whole thing was unusual! Three people, doctors even, locked in the Chief's office. Yesterday morning their world had been all bright and shiny ... at least a little brighter and shinier than in this moment. But then again, it wasn't very difficult to be brighter and shinier than those three people. Even Cristina was, in this very moment, a hundred times brighter. And shinier.

Both Derek and Meredith jumped when they heard a key rattle in the lock. Only Mark didn't. He still sat in his chair, eyes glued to his hands. Chief Webber stepped into his office, his hands on his hips and his face wearing a severe expression.

''Did you work your problems out?'', he demanded, his deep voice sounding harsh in the quiet room.

Nobody answered. Webber sighed and tapped his foot lightly on the floor. At times, he wondered how he deserved to have such idiotic and complicated doctors at his hospital. Why didn't Mercy West have those issues? Those doctors would give him a heart attack someday. That was for sure.

His gaze settled on Derek.

''Shepherd, answer me! Now!'' Richard's glare bore into Derek and he looked away quickly, deciding it would be best to avoid his boss' eyes. Maybe he could just make a quick escape through the door -

''Shepherd!'' Webber's voice tore him away from his thoughts jerk. The door was definitely not an option. At least not if he wanted to be killed this day. Perhaps it would be the best to lie -a little- about this ... situation. Just a tiny lie.

''Yes, Sir. We solved all our problems.'' It didn't sound very convincing to Richard. So he turned his gaze to Mark who hadn't moved an inch since the Chief entered his office.

''Sloan, is that -'' His demand was cut off when Mark shook his head sadly. His eyes finally met Webber's and Richard was surprised to find his plastic surgeon's eyes dull and lifeless.

''Could you just let us out, Sir? Please?'' His desperate plead made Webber's severe expression change to a shocked one and he raised his eyebrows slightly.

''Tell me, is it ... a code blue or just a cold, Sloan?'' He understood very well that this was a weird situation. Those three doctors weren't like this normally.

Mark shoock his head slowly, a small humorless grin on his lips. ''Patient's already dead, Sir. Already dead.'' Richard brow furrowed in confusion but he knew – this was bad.

He nodded his, sighing. ''Go then. Get out of here and go home. You're in condition to work. All three of you.''

One by one walked past him, each with a bowed head. Mark was the last one to leave and stopped curtly at the doorframe.

''Thanks, Sir.'' He left.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was already 8 pm when Meredith parked her car in front of the big hotel that Mark currently lived in. She inhaled deeply before getting out and slamming the door shut behind her. She entered the hotel lobby with shaky legs and finally reached the reception.

''Could you tell me what room number Dr. Mark Sloan has?'', she asked the elderly woman behind the desk. The woman looked at her with a searching glance and finally nodded her head.

''Let me check.'' She typed something on her computer, Meredith waiting impatiently.

''Room number 216, Miss.'' Meredith gave her a grateful smile and headed over to the elevators, trying to ignore the nervousness that spread out in her body. The left elevator opened with a 'ding' and she stepped in. After pressing the button for the second floor, she leant back against the elevator wall and waited nervously until the doors opened again. She got out slowly and glanced around the large corridor. Biting her lip, she walked past the doors.

204, 205, 206, 207, -

Did she really want to do this? He was probably still mad as hell at her ...

208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215 ... 216.

There it was. Room 216. She stretched out her hand to knock and her fingers shook slightly. 'Knock', 'Knock'. Now, there was no back. She had already knocked. It was just about seconds until he would open the door ...

No, no, she couldn't do this! Not now, not after today! She turned to run just as the door was opened and Mark looked at her in surprise. Meredith bit her lip. Silly girl, she thought. Stupid, stupid girl.

She turned her head to look at him and tried to smile.

''Hey'', she finally said and she could've slapped herself for so much stupidity.

She waited, waited for him to tell her to piss off, waited for him to shut the door in her face.

Mark sighed. ''You wanna come in?''

Meredith nodded thankfully and stepped past him into the hotel room.

He closed the door quietly and followed Meredith into the room. ''Uhm ... make yourself comfortable.''

She smiled at him and sat down on the big, black leather sofa, the only seat in the room. Mark sat down beside her reluctantly. ''Meredith ... what do you want? Rub it in my face a little bit? Revenge yourself a bit more?''

Meredith shook her head quickly. ''No, no, no! It's nothing like that, Mark. I just wanted ... wanted to apologize again ... for uhm ... using you.''

He nodded grimly. ''That you did. Use me, I mean.''

She sighed at his unfortunately true comment. ''I know. I just ... I like you, okay? I _really_ like you.''

Mar raised his eyebrow at her and she continued. ''I don't want this ... event ruin our friendship. Because ... you're a good friend, Mark. A really good friend. I don't want to loose you.'' She looked at him expectantly. ''So, what do you say? Friends?'' Meredith offered her hand to him but he shook his head violently and stood up. Meredith's hand dropped onto her knee.

''No! Not friends! I don't want to be just your friend, Meredith!'', he said, pacing up and down in front of her. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

''Oh. Oh, okay. I'm just ... gonna go now. If you don't want to be my friend ... I'm sorry, I just thought you like me too. Just a tiny bit.'' She stood up hastily and practically ran to the door. She was about to yank the door open but a hand around her wrist stopped her. She turned to face him.

''No. I can't be your friend, Meredith. Because ... you _know_!''

She looked at him in confusion. ''What should I _know_?''

He licked his lip and struggled to find words. ''I don't just _like_ you. I really, really, really like you.''

It took her a few seconds until she finally understood and her hand flew to her mouth.

''Oh. My God.''

''Yeah.''


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Not mine. Wail.**

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**The two dirty ex mistresses**

**6**

''Meredith!'' She flinched visibly at the sound of her name and sped up her walk towards the nearest patient room. This had been going on all day. Meredith tried to avoid him. He followed.

''Meredith!'' He was doing it on purpose, calling her by her first name. Actually, it was her fault that he was running after her like a damn dog. The evening before, after he had told that he _really, really, really _liked her, she had run off like a freaking weirdo. Now she had to deal with it. Or better avoid it. The nurses were already talking about them. No wonder since he constantly called her -

''Meredith!!!'' Exactly. She opened the door in a haste and slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She took in her surroundings and groaned inwardly when she realized that the patient lying in the only bed was a burn victim in desperate need to have the damage fixed by a plastic surgeon. Great. Meredith gave the patient a smile and walked over to the monitor next to his bed, checking it quickly.

''So, anymore injections for me?'', the man asked her while she looked his patient chart through with a concentrated expression.

''No, no injections until 2 ó clock, Mr -'' She glanced at the chart again. ''-Gordon.''

Suddenly the door was opened and Mark stepped in, a triumphiant smile on his lips. ''There you are Dr. Grey. I've been looking for you all morning.'' He stopped next to her and took a glance at the chart in her hands. ''How are you feeling, Mr Gordon?''

Mr Gordon nodded and sat up a little. ''I'm feeling very good, Dr. Sloan. My surgery is scheduled for tomorrow, right?'' Mark gave him a nod and leant over to Meredith.

''Why are you avoiding me, Mere?'', he whispered and earned a weird look from the patient. Meredith rolled her eyes. ''I'm not avoiding you, Mark'', she whispered back and smiled at Mr Gordon. Their whispering went on.

''You are. What's your problem?''

''I'm not and I don't have any problems at all.''

''He, you're being funny with me. Fine. Then don't tell me.''

Meredith bit her lip. ''Fine, I might be avoiding you.''

''And why?'' He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

''Because I have problems.''

''Such as?''

''Derek. And you.''

''Me?!''

''Yes, you. You _really, really, really _like me and I don't know how to deal with that.''

''You could have dinner with me tonight?''

''No.''

''Ouch. Why the hell not?''

''Because I have problems.''

''Eh. I'm having deja-vu over here.''

''I have to go.'' Meredith opened the door but closed it quickly, leaning against it. Mark grinned.

''So, .. you're not leaving?'' Meredith gave him a dirty look.

''Derek's standing outside the door.'' Mark shrugged his shoulders at her.

''So? I'm going with you.'' Before opening the door, he looked back at the amused patient.

''See you tomorrow before the surgery, Mr Gordon!'' He closed the door behind him, Meredith close behind him.

Derek glared at them. ''Dr Shepherd'', both Mark and Meredith nodded at him and began heading for the elevators, the grin still plastered on Mark's face.

The elevator doors closed behind them and Meredith let out a sigh.

''The last time I remember you and me being alone in an elevator, you told me the rules of the Dirty Mistresses Club. Are they still valid?'', Mark asked, grinning down at her.

''Yes! Those rules are never to be broken! You hear me? Never!'', she looked at him, a bossy glint in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. ''You're breaking rule 3! Wipe that McSteamy grin off your face!''

He laughed. ''So, having sex doesn't break any rule, right? Or kissing? Yeah, what about kissing? Because, you know, this elevator would be perfect for a little making out. Or a little bit _more_ making out.''

She gave him a glare. ''I'm not having sex with you. No sex between you and me. And definitely not in this elevator.''

''It's fine by me if you want to have sex in the other elevator instead. I just thought this one had a nice ... atmosphere.''

''No, not in any elevator, Mark. And no kissing either.'' She sighed. ''You know, we're ... friends, I guess and friends don't usually have sex but -okay- I could forget about that night but the whole _really, really, really _like you thing is just too much and I-I don't have the slightest idea how to deal with that. I mean, I really like you, you're a good friend but that's still two _reallys _less than your ... statement. And I still don't know you well enough and you don't know me either. I'm dark, Mark. And twisty. I'm not someone you _really, really, really _like, I'm the person you try to avoid to not get into my huge mess. Maybe you're having a flu or something but I don't think you like me, it's just a temporary thing. Just get away from that thing before it pulls you into its pool of problems and issues and twistiness. Get away from me, Mark! I'm not Addison, the perfect love of your life, nor am I a little whore you can have sex with whenever you want. Even if Derek says so. I just don't know wha-'' Her uncontrolled rambling was cut off as Mark's mouth captured hers and he pushed her gently against the wall. After he realized what he was doing he wanted to pull back but surprisingly Meredith put her arms around his neck and began kissed him back just as passionate as he had done it seconds before.

''What ... are we ... doin' ...?'', Meredith managed to ask between kisses.

''I don't ... care ... as long as ... it's with you ...'', Mark said as he pulled her closer to him.

With a ding, the elevator doors slid open and Meredith untangled herself from Mark reluctantly, looking at the person stepping in with wide eyes.

''What a nice couple, the whore and the asshole. A match made in heaven.''


	7. Chapter 7

Derek stepped into the elevator with a grim expression on his face. He leant against the opposite wall and narrowed his eyes at his former girlfriend and his former best friend whose hair was still messy from Meredith's hands running through them.

''Looks like you've found a distraction from me, Meredith.'' Derek gave a fake smile. ''But Mark? I thought your taste in men was better.''

Meredith snorted angrily. ''It's not your business what/where and with whom I do whatever. And for my taste in men, I think my sense of taste has been a little off the last two years but it's certainly getting better now.'' She smiled at Mark before turning back to face Derek.

''So, just do Mark and me a favor and get lost.''

Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, whispering in her ear.

''I'm proud of you, Mer.''

''Thanks, Mark.''

Derek pushed the stop button furiously and rushed forward to yank Meredith away from Mark's body and against himself. Meredith squirmed and tried to free herself unsuccessfully, Mark already on his way to help.

''You love me! We're Derek and Meredith! We're _us_! I'm sorry I hurt you but so did you! Mark's an asshole, he will never love -'' Derek's insistent talking to his struggling exgirlfriend was cut off when Mark pulled her back against with a firm grip, his eyes shooting daggers at his former best friend.

''Don't you dare to do that ever again! Never again, you hear me! Or I will personally cut off your penis and sew it to your forehead. Without anesthesia.'' Mark quickly leant over to push the stop button again, holding Meredith close to him.

The elevator doors slid open with a 'ding' and Mark got off, Meredith in tow.

''Thank you, Mark. I really owe you'', Meredith whispered softly to Mark as they entered an on-call room. She leant against the wall and sighed heavily.

''That asshole! That women-yanking son of a bitch! How dare he?! How does he even _think_ he could do that?! I should've beaten him to a gulp! Yes, that's what I should've done, yes! That's it, I'm going back out there! I'll hold my promise! Someone give me a needle! I swear I'm going to -''

Meredith kissed his lips curtly and smiled at him. Mark looked at her in confusion, his mouth hanging open.

''It's okay, Mark. I'm fine. Everything's fine. You're fine, I'm fine, we're fine. I love that you helped me, saved me but now, just shut up and lie with me. I want to sleep.''

Mark grinned as Meredith as she threw herself onto one of the beds and gestured for him to come over. He quickly slipped off his shoes and lay next to Meredith on the bed, putting his arm over her waist with a satisfied sigh.

After a few silent minutes, Mark quietly asked her ''Mer, do you like me?''

''Yes, a lot'', came her sleepy response. Mark gulped.

''How much?''

''Hm ... I guess I like you very much.'' She paused. ''Why?''

''I was just thinking ... do you think you might be able to like me as much as I like you ... one day?'', he asked uncertainly.

She thought for quite a long time before answering him. ''I think I'm already pretty close to doing exactly that.''

Mark smiled wildly and closed his eyes after pressing a gentle kiss onto her neck.

''Sleep well, Mer.''

''You, too Mark.''


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Mark knocked lightly on the door to Meredith's house. He tapped his foot unpatiently and opened the door carefully when nobody answered it.

''Meredith?'', he called. ''Anybody home?''

But the house stayed silent, so Mark made his way upstairs to Meredith's room (she had told him the day before) and knocked again before stepping in. The sight greeting him, made a small smile appear on his face.

The petite blonde he'd been looking for was dancing on her bed, not hearing anything except for the music coming from the earpieces of her iPod. She hummed quietly to the song, her eyes closed and her hair in a messy ponytail.

Unnoticed he watched her dance with a grin on his face for a few more minutes until she finally opened her eyes and noticed him standing in the doorway. She grinned sheepishly but kept dancing.

''HEY MARK!'', she yelled and Mark grimaced at how loud she was. That didn't go unnoticed by her and she quickly pulled the earpieces out, shrugging apologetically at Mark.

''Sorry'', she said in a normal volume. Meredith jumped off the bed and looked at her friend expectantly. ''What did you bring me?''

Mark laughed. ''Why do you think I brought you anything? You're a spoilt woman.''

She pouted. Mark groaned. She wiggled her eyebrows. He pulled a bag of Chinese take-out from behind his back. ''That's not fair, you know, the pouting and eyebrow wiggling stuff. You always get me with that.''

Meredith shrugged, grinning, and grabbed the bag from his hands. ''Hmmm, Chinese take-out! That's sooo sweet!''

Mark shrugged, almost blushing. ''This isn't me doing you a favor, this is more like me doing _me_ a favor. I wasn't really looking foward to eating burnt chicken tonight but I didn't want to starve either. So, ... I really didn't have much of a choice ...'' Meredith slapped his arm lightly.

''Hey! I would've ordered pizza, okay!''

Mark chuckled, shrugging. ''What are our plans for tonight? Or better, what are _your_ plans for tonight?''

''We're watching a movie'', Meredith answered while descending the stairs with Mark following.

The man behind her made a face. ''It's not some cheesy, overly-sweet love movie, right?''

Meredith laughed and dropped down onto the couch in the living-room.

''Not exactly. We're watching _Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle._''

Mark grinned. ''Well, I don't have anything against three women in veeeery tight clothes kicking asses.''

Meredith gave him a look. ''But I won't clean up the drool. So, get yourself together, Mark.''

''I don't drool. I'm sitting right next to you, so I'd normally be drooling right now, wouldn't I?''

Meredith's face reddened visibly in embarrassment and she quickly cleared her throat and switched on the DVD.

After only half an hour of watching the movie Meredith fell asleep, her head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark watched her chest rise with each breath and smiled. He tried to wake her by stroking the side of her face with his hand but Meredith didn't even stirr. He sighed and stood up carefully, taking her in his arms. He carried her to her room without any difficulty and laid her onto her bed, pulling the covers over her tiny body.

He kissed her forehead softly. ''Have nice dreams.''

Mark stepped back reluctantly and dropped into the comfortable chair in the corner of her room, closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for so long. Really. Sorry. Well, ... uhm ... here you go. This will be mostly dialogue._

_Yours sincerely, Helen_

_Ps.: Did I say ''sorry'' already?_

''My goodness, did you sleep in that armchair all night?'', Meredith asked the next morning when she woke up. She looked at him in disbelief. Mark yawned widely and nodded.

''Yep, I did.'' He looked at the big bruise on his elbow with interest. ''But I do think I fell down the last four steps of the stairs on my way to raiding your fridge.''

Meredith laughed loudly and sat up in her bed. ''There sure wasn't much to raid.'' She paused. ''Mark, I'd like to undress and take a shower now.''

He nodded absently and watched a pigeon fly past the outside of the window. Meredith sighed. ''Mark, move your ass out of this room.''

Mark looked up at her with a start and stood up quickly. His hand already on the doorknob, he turned his head to look at her, a helpless look on his face. ''And what am I supposed to do in that time?''

Meredith gesticulated wildly and in the end shrugged. ''I don't know ... make breakfast ... or something.'' Her eyes took on a stern look. ''But stay away from the bathroom. There will be no me and you naked ... or whatsoever anytime soon ...''

Mark sighed in desperation. That fridge was a catastrophe. A half-eaten burger and an empty milk bottle. He shut the fridge door and went upstairs to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running and he knocked. ''Meredith? We have nothing to eat!'' No answer. ''And I'm not willing to eat that cold pizza lying on the kitchen table.'' No answer. ''Okay ... I'm coming in!''

He opened the door slowly, keeping a hand safely over his eyes. ''Meredith?'' He paused. ''Mer, I think I'll have to go grocery shopping first! In this house, food is like ... non existing!''

Suddenly the shower stopped running and a naked and very wet Meredith stepped out, screaming when she saw Mark standing there, his hand covering his eyes.

''What the Hell are you doing here?!'', she yelled and Mark let his hand drop from his eyes in shock. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but no word came out. ''Wow.'' Unfortunately his plastic surgeon brain only made the situation a lot worse ...

''Did you have a breast enlargement? You're such a tiny person ... but those ... not tiny ... at all ...'' Meredith's nostrils flared and Mark swallowed visibly. ''GET OUT!''

Mark jerked the door open and ran down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him. He stopped as he reached the kitchen and dropped onto one of the stools at the table.

Less than 15 minutes later, Meredith descended the stairs, not to deign to look at him. She sat down on the stool farest away from him. He sighed. ''Mer? Are you mad?''

Meredith snorted. ''No. No, I'm not.''

''Then why aren't you looking at me?''

''You don't deserve it.''

''Uhm ... so you are mad at me?''

''No.''

''Why?''

''Because.''

''Mer, that's not an answer.''

''My house, my rules. It is an answer.''

''Are you mad because I saw you ... uhm ... naked?''

''I'm not-''

''Yes, right. Not mad. You know I'm sorry, don't you?''

''How would I know that?!''

''Well, ... you know me. And you know I ... I ... damn it ... I love ... you.''

''Yes. I know that.''

''Then why are you acting like this, Mer?''

''Like _what_?''

''Like this. Not looking at me. Not talking like you normally do. Not being Meredith.''

''I'm not doing that.''

''Oh, yes, you are. You can't deny that.''

She paused. ''I didn't want this to start off ... like my other relationships. That's all.''

''And with ... _other relationships_ ... you mean Derek, right?''

''No. Well, kind of. Perhaps ... uhm ... yes.''

''But we already slept together, isn't that ... like it started with you ... and Derek?''

''I tried to forget that night. It didn't count to me.''

''Why didn't it?''

''Because.''

''Mer-..''

''I don't know, okay? I just don't know. I wanted this to be different ... to be _normal_.''

''Normal isn't always perfect, Mer.''

''It doesn't matter now anyway. It's ruined already.''

''Ruined?''

''Yes. Ruined. This relationship.''

''I didn't know we had one. Did we?''

''Last night, I decided it was one.''

''Didn't you say you didn't love me?''

''At that time I didn't.''

''And now?''

''I guess ... I do.''

''You guess?''

''I_ know_.''

''Then where's the problem? I love you, you love me.''

''I don't know. Maybe there isn't.''

''That's good.''

''I guess so.''

''So we're together now?''

''Seems like it.''

''Am I allowed to touch and kiss you ... now that we're a couple?''

''Yes.''

''Yes? You sure?''

''Yes. I am. But no sex.''

''Okaaay ... why is that?''

''I want to wait. I don't want you to be another ... _inappropriate__ lover_ ... not you.''

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''Yes. We're okay. We're together. You're my girlfriend.''

''You're my boyfriend.''

''Does that make you happy?''

Meredith thought for a moment, smiled widely and kissed him softly before answering. ''It does.''


	10. Chapter 10

Three months later ...

Mark pushed the shopping cart in front of himself and watched Meredith grab a package of cereals. He chuckled. ''Girlfriend?''

Meredith turned the package slowly in her hand. ''Yes, Boyfriend?''

''Since when do you eat cereals?'' Mark eyed the yellow package doubtingly. Meredith shrugged. ''I don't. I just thought it'd look good.'' Mark laughed quietly to himself. ''So it'll just stand around in the kitchen and -''

''...look good'', Meredith finished with a smile, throwing the package of cereals into the shopping cart. Mark frowned. ''How come there's so much ... _healthy_ stuff in our cart? Meredith?''

Meredith withdrew her hand from a big tin of peas and bit her lip nervously. ''There's ... not much healthy stuff. Just ... a few things. Nothing special. Right? Right.'' Mark didn't look convinced and gave her a suspicious look. ''Mer? Is there anything you want to tell me?'' She inhaled deeply before looking at him apologetically. ''Thatcher's coming.'' ''What?!'', Mark blurted out. ''When?!''

His girlfriend chewed her lip guiltily. ''Tomorrow. At 6 pm.''

Mark gulped. ''Do I have to be there too?'' Meredith gave him a stern look. ''Mark.'' He held up his hand in defense. ''Just kiddin'. 'Course I'll be there'', he assured her, a grin appearing on his face. Meredith glared at him through narrowed eyes while putting a bottle of orange juice in the cart. ''You better be ...'', she mumbled. ''So'', Mark started. ''We're buying all that stuff because of Thatcher?'' The blonde nodded. ''I want to make a good impression. That's all.'' The plastic surgeon frowned again. ''He's your father. Shouldn't your taste in food be unimportant then?'' The truss of parsley still in her hand, Meredith sighed. ''It should. But ... he's not really my father, so what hope is there?'' Mark didn't respond to that. ''Come on, let's go pay'', Meredith said and moved in the direction of the checkout counter, Mark following.

At home (Meredith's house) ...

Mark frowned at the carrots in his hand. ''Meredith? Where am I supposed to put these damn carrots?'' He sighed. The vacuum cleaner was still roaring. ''MEREDITH!'' Finally, the noise stopped and Meredith appeared in the doorway, an annoyed look on her face and her hands resting on her hips. ''What?! I was just cleaning the living-room.'' Mark nodded slowly. ''You using a vacuum cleaner ... that's ... disturbing. Are you sick or something?'' His girlfriend pursed her lips. ''I'm perfectly fine. So, what do you want?'' Mark's gaze shifted back to the carrots in his hand. ''Where should I put these?'' Meredith rolled her eyes uncharacteristically. ''Put them away to the other vegetables of course'', she said and left the kitchen, smoothing her skirt on the way. Mark glanced around. ''Meredith! There _are_ no other vegetables!'' He gave the carrots an angry look.

''But we bought tons of vegetables, didn't we?'', she answered, rushing past the kitchen with a brimmed laundry basket in her hands. Mark dropped onto an uncomfortable stool in defeat. ''I just _started_ unpacking these freakin' shopping bags!'' He heard her give an annoyed sigh. ''I'll be over in a second'', she shouted, earning a low grumble from the plastic surgeon. He eyed the carrots with furrowed brows. ''You know ... she isn't always like this.''

''You're talking to carrots now?'', Meredith asked and entered the room, grabbing the carrots from his hand. ''Hm. I think I'll just put all the vegetables on the counter over there. What do you think?''

Mark shrugged. ''For my part you could just as well put them in the bath tub.'' He rose from his chair. ''I'll take a shower now ... are we going to Joe's tonight?'' Meredith froze in place and gulped hard. ''No ... not tonight. I-I can't.'' Her boyfriend tilted his head to the side and walked up behind her, touching her bare shoulder gently. ''Is really everything okay with you?''

Meredith nodded hastily, not turning her head. ''I just don't feel like going to Joe's tonight. That's all.'' Mark nodded in understanding and kissed her shoulder softly. ''Okay. I'm in the shower if you want to join me ...'', he said quietly before leaving the room. The blonde let out the breath she had been holding and put a hand onto her stomach. ''God ... I miss Tequila already.''

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
